Dawns,Mays,Mistys Love
by XxBrendanxMayforeverxX
Summary: This is one about Dawns Love Triangle,Mays Broken heart,Mistys Boy Read da story


Pokemon:Dawns Love Triangle

Hi Its me!(Ignore the pen name)This is About Dawns Love Triangle Kate:Duh!  
Hey your not in this fanfic!  
Kate:I know Dark:I guess I have to do the disclaimer.  
Yup Dark:Okay....I do not own pokemon blah blah blah believe it Naruto:Thats my line!  
this is wierd Dawn:Tell me about it [just get on with the story]  
kay!Enjoy ===================================================== Chapter 1:Flashbacks

Dawn Was a young adult now so was Ash and So was Lucas...and so was...Drew. Now Dawn doesnt no Drew but shes heard of him Ash told her all about Drew...But Ill do introductions later because its boring so I will just get on with the story

"hmmm...Im 19 now so Im old enough to Drink I guess"Dawn said to herself while holding a small can of beer "I wonder what Ash and Brock are up to"  
Dawn took a drink of the beer and swished it around in her mouth and swallowed "I thought it would taste horrible, but it actually tastes pretty good"Dawn said her mind still on Ash and Brock "Ash is a frontier brain so he's probably on T.V and brock is a gym leader he sould be on T.V to!"  
and that was so Dawn went upstairs to watch T.V

------------------------------------------

"And Ash takes the Sinnoh League Champion on"The interviewer said as Ash stepped up to the trainer box"And here comes our new champion, Brendan!"  
Dawn was astonished she had met Brendan once but that was when he was 18 now he was 21 so it was 3 years since they met and this somehow triggered a flashback

-----------------------------------------

"Hey Ash Look who is that!"Dawn said, and then flinched as another figure, a girl came running behind the boy who was now running as fast as possible "That looks like Brendan and May,Wonder what brendan did this time"Ash asked looking ahead at Brendan and May. "Pervert!!Pervert!You were in my personal space" May Yelled "What did I do this time!!!!!your personal space?!?!You say that every morning"Brendan yelled back "Hey Brendan May you two little lovebirds come here"Ash yelled Grabbing Brendan and noogying him he was about to do the same thing with May when she pulled out a hammer and said "Dont even dare" . "Wait Up Guys where off cour-Ash?"Max Said running up behind May "Whos That Ash?"Brendan Said pointing to Dawn who was trying to hide behind Ash "Oh thats Dawn!"Ash said "uuuhh...Dawn stop that" Dawn had tripped backwards and almost tripped Ash (Witch would end in a posture to innapropriate for your tiny brains XD) "Hi Dawn Im May and this is Brendan...Brendan?...BRENDAN!"May Yelled at Brendan who had started daydreaming when they stopped So May took her hammer and hit Brendan on the head "OOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!"Brendan yelled holding his head "What where you dreaming about?"May asked "Was it me?" Brendan looked shocked with a bit of uneasiness but nonetheless replied "No...Uuuuuh...I like Trees and...BYE!!!" Brendan said Running off and climbing a tree and out of sight "I changed my mind I dont wanna know what he was daydreaming of"May said (And Youll never know but take a guess youll probably be right...if your not stupid) "DAAAAAAAMMMMMNNNNN"Dawn Yelled looking at Ash's Pikachu (Witch came out of nowhere Muhaha=D) Shock a banana tree "Pikachu shocked a banana tree" "Pika"Pikachu said Cheerfully as banana galore came tumbling down "Pika Pika Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled as Brendan fell out of the banana tree...(He was Fried Lol)  
"So thats the tree he climbed" Ash said looking at Brendan twitching as he slowly got up "Pikachu!!!!Get Back here!"Brendan yelled as he started to chase Pikachu around "Pikaaa...Chuuuuu!"Pikachu yelled Using Thunder On Brendan "Looks Like Brendans BLasting off again"Brendan yelled as he flew into the sky "uuuh Ash Isnt that Team Rockets Blast off line" Dawn said "Yeah but Brendan doesnt know Team Rocket so he doesnt know that"  
Ash replied abit uneasy with Dawn holding on to his shoulder still trying to hide "Ash are you starting to daydream like Brendan"May said snapping Ash back to reality (this is a long flashback I know) "Was it me or Dawn or something else be truthful or else"May said holding a hammer up "eh...Brendan wait for me!Pikachu use Thunder on me!" Ash yelled sweating as he looked at both Dawn and May "Pika?PIKA.  
CHUUUUU"Pikachu yelled again using an impossibly strong Thunder sending Ash right beside Brendan...Ash noticed Pikachu came with them to "Pika Pik Pikachu!...eh what the heck Looks like we're blasting off again" They all said at the same time...May looked up and saw a flash that looked like a star "They're gone but I think I know what Brendan was thinking"May said to Dawn "And I think I know what ash was thinking about to..."Dawn replied as they both shivered as the thought came to there heads "anyways...wanna go shopping?"Dawn asked "Yeah!"May yelled -  
"Woah that was a long flashback" Dawn said still watching T.V

-  
"Go Staraptor!"Brendan yelled sending out Staraptor "Lets go Charizard!"Ash calmly called out his Charizard "Raptor!"StarRapter Screeched "Char!"Charizard Roared Back "Staraptor Use Arial Ace!"Brendan yelled Staraptor zoomed in at the defenseless petrified Charizard.  
"Charizard? Why are you so scared its just an Arial Ace"Ash yelled desperately Trying to bring charizard back to his senses "CHAR-I-ZARD!"Charizard yelled unleashing a move known as flare blits just as Staraptor was about to hit "Star Star Starapto-"Staraptor couldnt finish it for he had faintd by one attack "Ill never lose to you Ash You made me Brake up with May that was the saddest day of my life!"Brendan yelled at Ash as he started to tear up "Go, Electivire!"Brendan yelled still crying a little

(Yay another long flashback! Yay)

"Brendan dont you think May is to hard on you"Ash said "A little I guess"Brendan replied "Then you should brake up with her"Ash suggested "Hmmmm...Love or no love...Love or no love...No love!"Brendan came up with an answer He walked over to May who was sitting by the lake with a cold weak breaze running through her hair 'Man shes beutiful...No Im Dumping her Ive got to remember that!'Brendan thought to himself "Um May...Im...Im...Im...Im Braking up with you!"Brendan said running away as fast as he could "Ok...Wait WHAT???"May yelled but it was to late Brendan was gone .  
"I got away as fast as I... Could"Brendan said to himself suddenly. slow small drops of water started dropping from his eyes "What is this?Are these tears and is this feeling...Sadness"Brendan said For he had never cried or felt sad before so this feeling was completely new to him and it felt terrible It felt like he was an dieing...Like he had no reason to live...Like...Like...Like losing May would kill him "MAY!!!!!!!!!!!!"Brendan yelled sobbing hard but it was no use Ash had pulled May out of the forest and into shelter for it had started to rain So Brendan fell to his knees grabbed his Bag and took out anything that would remind him of Ash because now he hated Ash for making him brake up with May "Ash will pay...Ash will pay...ASH YOU WILL PAY!!!!"Brendan yelled so hard that for Ash and May even in the pokemon Center Heard him as well as lots of other trainer "Ash...What did you do..."May asked Ash "I...I...Suggested he brake up with you because you where to hard on him..."Ash Answered "Ash...I dont care anymore...and thats why...Im going to stop traveling with you..."May said "W-w-what!"Ash said May gathered her stuff picked up Max and walked outside and headed home -  
(see That wasnt to bad)  
Across the Ocean in Hoenn May was Cleaning dishes when an animation of the flashback went on T.V "and this folks is an animated version of Brendans flashback he just described"  
May dropped the Dish she was holding and it broke on the floor His mom and Dad came in holding Tool supplies they saw the animation to they dropped everything to "May you had a boyfriend without telling us"Her mom said "Now now Dear its okay no dont cry"Norman said trying to comfort May as he watched the animated flashback "It didnt matter anyways hes the one who broke up with me but now seeing how he really did love me..."May said Crying not out of sadness but out of happiness "He Really did love me!"May Yelled "Dad Can you take me there to the sinnoh league with your boat"  
"I suppose since its really fast we should be there in twenty minutes if we go now"Norman said So they took the boat and went out to see Brendan.  
Now back to the battle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry next chapter XD May: ::Eyes gleaming:: He really did love me Norman:Be quiet!  
XD Everyone say byez Bye Dark:Bye Dawn:Bye Kate:Bye Ash:Goodbye Brendan:If your a fan of me dont forget I hate ash Ash:HEY!  
LaTeR Lucas:Bye Drew:Bye Norman:Bye May:Bye Max:Bye Electivire: Electi!  
Staraptor:Starap!  
Charizard:ChariZar!  
Pikachu:Pika-pi!  
And we are done! 


End file.
